


Unhappy Generation

by Arletta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Character Death Fix, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arletta/pseuds/Arletta
Summary: The old men called marks of dead Soulmates "farewell kisses of Kings and Queens"...





	Unhappy Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Несчастное поколение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229510) by лунный мечтатель полтергейста. 



The foliage is soughing outside. There is not lots of time gone since the end of the war, they fighted with Madara/Obito/Kaguya/a crowd of zetsu only six months ago. And it seems to be a nightmare because of something.  
Some scarlet drops has fallen on a blanket. Naruto shifted her gaze from an ancient scroll about Fuin to her tightly bandaged right wrist and winced – it is hemorrhaging again, all the fascia is saturated with it. It is time to change it.  
She stepped to a bathroom barefoot and pulled out her first aid kit, having cut the dressing with kunai. The gauze was not usable. She was lazy to unwind it. Naruto put the injured arm under a jet of cold water. It colored in red.  
She did not know why it happened in such a way, but all the year of her academic year was unlucky with soulmates.  
For example, Ino has Itachi as a pair. His name bloodies on the wrist of princess Yamanaka as often as the name on Uzumaki's one: every full moon, the birthdays (her and his) and at the day of his death.  
That is why Sasuke is not recommended to be seen at these days by the members of mentalists' clan. They dream to chop the head of the last Uchiha unanimously off due to suffering of their princess.  
The name of Hiashi Hyuuga bleeds on a wrist of Tenten every half of a year. Shimura Danzou's name does the same action on Sakura's one, making her frightened. It guaranteed the love of past ANBU of root and looks full of hate from Sasuke.  
Hinata appeared to have Madara as her soulmate, having caused the greatest horror of her elders.  
And it is not wondering that Naruto is also unfortunate.  
She cut off the water when it had finished to flood too strongly and bandaged her wrist with several coats of roller, having covered it with a big layer of styptic cream.  
It must be suitable till the morning.  
Then the moon will decline and the name will finish to torment her.  
The boys are told to be unhappy, too. She considers this to be true.  
There is no other reason for Shino to ask her to give him a photo of her mother and Kiba for visiting the cemetery of Uchiha – every full moon, birthdays and the day of massacre of Uchiha.  
By the way, about them. Rather about the last of them. Now he goes to the monument of memory with Kakashi - to Nohara Rin. Once Uchiha did not have time to hide the name under a wristband.  
Naruto came back to the room and drew the coverlet to her chin, having given her attention back to the scroll. She must educate.  
It is thought that even if they did not meet the one of soulmates does not live for a long time after the death of the other and the occurrence of a name. They will try this themselves.  
Usually the name appears at seventeen years old. If the pair was dead or born.  
If not… It will not be there till his or her birthday.  
Uzumaki chuckled nervously. The reaction of Uchiha elders was conceivable! Of course, if they knew.  
He could conceal this…  
All her year has wrists bandaged always in case they might begin to bleed unexpectedly. It was normal for marks of death people.  
The old men called it "farewell kisses of Kings and Queens"…  
A strange designation. But, maybe, very right…  
And her king does not live on this earth.  
And she wants to weep for this reason.  
The name rushes with crimson blood on Naruto Uzumaki's wrist every full moon, her and his birthdays and the day of his death…  
" Fugaku… Uchiha…"


End file.
